You're Not Alone
by NitaBloodhorn
Summary: Harry Potter was being abused. At six years old, he encounters a demon. But this demon does not seek to hurt him, but instead to help him, teaching him about his past and his impending fate, of the wizarding world and of other worlds. How will Harry fare with his new friend by his side?
1. Chapter 1

Agony burst through little Harry as his uncle brought the cruelly serrated knife down on the boy's arm.

"Cry, you little freak!" The whale of a man roared as he saw tears form in his nephew's emerald eyes. Oh, how he hated those beautiful sparkling eyes. The six-year-old did cry, silently, his tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. How did the monstrous child still look adorable when crying? It was a feat his own child, Dudley, couldn't even manage.

Vernon growled as he cut the quivering child again, this time right down his cheek, so his tears would sting him even as he cried.

 _Please,_ Harry begged internally, wishing desperately for a saviour.

"You'll pay for your freakishness, boy!" Vernon screamed.

 _Please... somebody..._

"Don't thrash, brat!"

 _I'm all alone..._

"CRY!"

 _All... Alone..._

Harry finally blacked out, taking a strangled gasp as he saw a face flash before his eyes. The young girl looked at him sympathetically, whispering words Harry hoped he would never forget.

"You aren't alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a wonderful dream, Harry thought as he awoke in his cupboard, noticing the blood everywhere once he had put his glasses, groaning softly as he sat up, dizziness making him wish to just lie back down and sleep. But he knew better than to do that. According to a book he had read recently, one could get a bad concussion after banging their head, as Harry was sure he had done upon being thrown into his cupboard, and it was bad to sleep with a concussion.

He silently recalled the face from the night before. If he focused, he could just about remember dark curls and purple eyes that shone with concern and sympathy for him that he had never seen before, from anybody.

"Why couldn't it have been real?" He whispered sadly.

"Why couldn't what have been real, little master?" A young girl's voice asked. Harry's eyes widened as he looked up, seeing the girl from the night before sitting in front of him, looking incredibly cramped in the small space.

"Oh, sorry to scare you." She said quickly, noticing him flinch as he took in her features, bright purple eyes, crazy dark curls and dark skin.

"You didn't scare me," Harry said on reflex, unable to keep from staring at her in open awe. "A-Are you real?" He whispered, reaching his hand out towards her shyly, touching the girl's face to be sure. For some reason, he wasn't startled anymore, feeling like he somehow knew the girl, and could trust her. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't - couldn't - hurt him. It was an incredibly odd feeling, but one that Harry didn't question.

"Of course, I'm real." She said, a little indignantly. Harry blushed, pulling his hand back. How could he be so silly?

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm Madison. Madison Gaunt. Your demon." She announced with a proud smile, which faded when the boy blanched. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"M-my demon? I-I have a demon?" He whispered sadly, realising this wasn't somebody he knew, somebody who had come to save him, but somebody here to hurt him. He felt tears well in his eyes as he looked down, saddened that his first possible friend wasn't at all his friend.

"Oh, please don't cry! I'm not here to hurt you. I promise. Guide's honour." She said hurriedly, producing a handkerchief from nowhere and holding it out to him.

Harry sniffled, looking up her and took the handkerchief, drying his face. "Why do I have a demon?" He asked quietly.

"You have a demon because of your uncle. I was summoned here because of him. But I recognised you. You're Harry Potter. You stopped Mouldywart, or whatever his name was. It was something stupid like that." She said. "I was meant to be assigned to you when you were a baby, as you were part of this big prophecy thing. But then you disappeared when you were one. But I found you, so here I am." She said with a grin.

Harry seemed confused but nodded. Mouldywart? Who was that?

"Sorry, little master, but where are we?" Madison suddenly asked.

"O-oh... this is my room." Harry blushed again, finding it embarrassing as he was sure the girl was used to not dealing with freaks like him.

"Oh. Have the humans run out of space? Bedrooms have sure changed." Madison frowned.

"No... I just don't deserve a bedroom..." Harry said. Madison frowned more.

"That's not true. You're the most famous person in the wizarding world. Your parents never shut up about you, you know. I met them, once or twice, on a trip to heaven when I was trying to find out where in the world you were. Sorry that I took so long." She said. "I could make this place bigger if you'd like."

"You can do that?" Harry asked. She nodded. "C-can you? Please?" He asked politely. Madison smiled.

"Close your eyes." She instructed. Harry did so. A second passed. Then a minute. Then two minutes.

"Alright, done." She announced. Harry opened his eyes and gasped quietly.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was angry. Very angry. But he didn't understand what was angering him so. He stormed downstairs and roared for that freakish boy to hurry and make him breakfast, strangely happy to see the child come out tiredly, limping quite badly as he went to make Vernon his morning meal. He didn't notice the bandages now donning the child's arms, or the ones on his back, poking out slightly from under his top as he reached up to take some eggs out of the fridge.

He did not even notice the slight girl following behind him with a small smirk, the one actually cooking his breakfast, while her young master stood next to her, watching her duplicate the plate once she had finished, giving it to Harry, who went over to his uncle and put the plate on the table, earning a gruff grunt from the man, who was buried in a newspaper. Madison grabbed Harry's plate and made it vanish to his new room. She then disappeared with it as Vernon looked up at Harry.

"Scram." He snapped at the boy, who hurriedly ran to his cupboard, slipping inside the dark room.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but grin at the sight of the deep purple walls, trimmed with silver skirting boards and decorated with beautiful pictures of Harry's parents and family and a few of the drawings Harry had done. There was a silver bookcase filled with many books that Harry loved and ones Madison had chosen based on his favourites. There was even a huge king-sized bed with covers matching the colour scheme of the room.

Harry loved his cupboard more than ever. Madison had even added a private bathroom and kitchen unit! Then she had tried to apologise! How absurd, apologising for not being able to add a window. Harry didn't need a window when he had the portraits and wizarding pictures and Madison to talk to.

Madison even did his chores!

He had a hard time believing that she was actually a demon, not an angel or godsend of some other form.

She was his only friend, and he couldn't be more grateful.

 **A/N: Oaky, just wanted to apologise for any mistakes and how short these chapters are. Hopefully, they'll get longer as the story progresses. I know my grammar and spelling are atrocious. I have no excuses. My writing skills just suck.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Quoba: Sorry again for the shortness of these two chapters, I was unsure how to set the scene without ruining the effect. Also, thank you, I hope the story will be as interesting as the synopsis.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**


End file.
